Haunted
by June Howard
Summary: Le fruit d'un esprit malade en pleine nuit OS Bethyl RATING M


**BON, avant de me faire incendier sur le fait que c'est vulgaire, irrespectueux de Norman et/ou Emily bla bla bla, j'ai écris cet OS en pleine nuit et alors que je bloquait sur une autre (vrai) fiction nommée : At The End Of This War bref en gros cet OS est le fruit d'un esprit malade, en manque de sommeil et puis... bref rating M bah oui va y avoir de la vulgarité et du cucul quoi. DARYL x BETH.**

 **...**

Daryl prit soin de tuer le maximum de rôdeur qu'il croisa dans l'espoir d'être seul avec sa victime n°666 j'ai nommée Beth Greene.

Beth était une jolie fille et une des seule qui n'a jamais partagé de terrain de jeu de Mr Dixon. Elle était petite et mince, le visage rond et des cheveux blond comme de l'or, elle était jeune et innocente avant d'être prise au milieu de cette apocalypse qui rongea ainsi le monde qu'elle connaissait.

Elle eu l'occasion de rencontrer tout un tas de gens, elle est sortie avec des garçons de son âge ne voulant pas mourir pucelle mais ils décédèrent avant même d'avoir pu tenter l'expérience avec la belle et c'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Daryl c'était tout le contraire, la trentaine, il enchaînait les conquêtes, dès qu'il allait dans un groupe il s'envoyait littéralement toutes les nanas de plus de quinze ans il avait même fait une liste et il en est rendu a 665 il n'avait pas chômé le monsieur Dick comme certaines l'appelaient.

C'est ainsi qu'il jeta son dévolu sur Beth, elle était seule, séparé du groupe de Rick où il était lui même très attaché, ils étaient seuls tout les deux dans une baraque qui sentait la mort mais il s'en battait littéralement les couilles. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un vieux canapé rongé par les mites et c'est ainsi tout en s'approchant d'elle qu'il lança : « dis … ça te dit de tenter une expérience ? »

Intriguée la jeune femme hésita puis le laissa développer.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec plusieurs garçons a la prison, tu sais.. pour ce qui est du sexe. Je te propose quelque chose non seulement je vais te faire crier comme tu n'as jamais crié mais en plus tu en redemandera.

Beth était complètement abasourdie par ce que venait de lui dire Daryl, qui d'habitude était très discret et ne parlait jamais mais elle pris un petit temps de reflexion, dans un sens elle était très attirée sexuellement par lui et depuis toujours sauf qu'elle avait jamais envisagé que ça pouvais se faire.

\- C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Finit-elle par répondre

\- Rien c'est juste que … je dois te prévenir... je ne fait pas l'amour.

La belle semblait perdue, ça voulait dire qu'il allait la violer ou quoi ?

\- Ne te méprend pas, disons que … j'aime faire souffrir dans le plaisir tu vois... j'ai des goûts très … particuliers. Le mieux c'est que je te montre … non ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres ça l'excitait vraiment de l'entendre parler ainsi mais dans un sens elle avait beaucoup d'appréhension ne sachant pas ce qu'est réellement une relation sexuelle alors une relation brutale c'était encore plus abstrait.

\- Vu que tu n'as jamais pratiqué évidemment dans un premier temps je me contenterait d'être soft je veux pas te tuer. Finit-il par lancer dans un vieux ricanement.

\- Bon d'accord mais.. je veux qu'on fasse ça dans un lit a l'étage j'ai pas confiance ici.

C'est alors qu'il eu un rictus au coin de ses lèvres et qu'il attrapa Beth par les épaules et la traîna littéralement dans une chambre et la lança sur le lit.

Il s'allongea ensuite a ses côtés et commença par l'embrasser sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflés tout en laissant traîner sa main droite sur le sein gauche de la belle qu'il fit dépasser de son t-shirt pour ensuite lui arracher elle laissa ainsi s'échapper un gémissement ce qui excitait encore plus l'homme qui était dorénavant au dessus d'elle. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder, elle devenait rouge de honte et regardait ailleurs, sa timidité lui donna encore plus de confiance et de pouvoir sur elle.

Il prit un morceau de tissus qu'il coupa avec son couteau pour en faire une sorte de lien pour l'attacher au lit. C'est alors qu'il se déshabilla lentement comme pour apporter un peu de douceur avant d'aller plus loin. C'est alors qu'il fit glisser sa main dans l'entrejambe de Beth dans le but de titiller son clitoris et ainsi tenter de la détendre et de l'exciter autant qu'elle pouvais l'exciter. Plus il la touchait et plus elle gémissait de plaisir et plus elle se sentait a l'aise, elle aussi aurait voulu le toucher, lui faire du bien, mais elle était attachée au lit ce qui pouvait être un peu déroutant. Daryl la regardait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux et ça lui fit pousser des ailes elle se sentait importante néanmoins elle s'attarda un peu sur le magnifique corps musclé de l'homme qui s'apprêtait a la pénétrer, il était couvert de cicatrices sur le torse et sur l'épaule gauche, il avait du subir tant de choses... mais son esprit ne pu vagabonder d'avantage car il s'était inséré en elle en produisant de doux va et viens puis de façon plus brutale. Il n'y avait aucun geste tendre, aucun baisers dans le cou, rien, juste le bruit des gémissements répétitifs des deux amants et une fois qu'il en finit sur elle il l'a détacha et partit de la pièce, la laissant ainsi, nue et seule avec ses questions.

Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur ? Était-elle si décevante que ça ? Tout en gardant ces questions à l'esprit elle finit par se rhabiller et poussa la chansonnette devant la fenêtre de la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard Daryl revenu, et avec le dîner. Il était tard, il n'y avait plus de soleil dehors, impossible de dire qu'elle heure il pouvait être mais les deux adultes mangèrent sans se regarder, une fois le repas terminé Daryl jeta les carcasses aux rôdeurs dehors, puis remonta dans la chambre et Beth fit de même comme si il lui avait fait un signal ou quoi, comme si elle devait le suivre.

\- Pourquoi tu me suit Beth ?

\- Ben... je sais pas tu voulais être seul ?

Il se retourna et tout en s'approchant d'elle il lui susurra : « t'en as pas eu assez c'est ça ? Tu veux déjà remettre ça ? »

La jeune femme se mordit nonchalamment la lèvre inférieure en repensant a ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui plus tôt, a quel point elle avait aimé ça.

\- Je dois néanmoins te prévenir Beth... si tu reste ici une minute de plus je vais pas être tendre avec toi, ce qu'on a fait c'était des préliminaires donc si tu te sent pas capable sors de cette pièce.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer, faut dire aussi qu'il était loin d'être bavard et que là il était a son grand maximum, quoi qu'il arrive elle voulait encore le faire, elle se sentait réellement vivante et a priori même si elle devait avoir mal elle se sentirait d'autant plus vivante et ça fait des mois qu'elle a l'impression d'être un rôdeur tellement elle lutte pour survivre.

Coupé dans ses réflexions Daryl n'a pas attendu qu'elle proteste ou tout simplement qu'elle s'en aille avant de l'attraper par les poignets de façon ferme et de les attacher au lit de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas te toucher …

\- Tais toi ! Dorénavant tu ne parlera plus sous peine de punitions.

Son sang se glaça quand elle entendu ces paroles sortir de la bouche de Daryl mais dans le doute elle s'exécuta, pendant qu'il l'a déshabillait elle restait de marbre allongée comme un I sur le lit.

Cette fois il ne se déshabillait pas complètement, il retira juste son jean de façon tout aussi brutale que la fois précédente. Il sortit un couteau, une serviette, de l'alcool et une ceinture en cuir d'une table de chevet proche du lit.

\- Maintenant je vais t'expliquer, je vais sans doute te faire mal mais tu risque aussi bien d'aimer ça que moi, si toutefois tu te sent incapable de supporter ce que je t'inflige tu crie Daryl. Tu n'es pas autorisé à parler sauf pour dire cet unique mot si vraiment tu ne supporte pas.

C'est alors qu'il saisit son couteau et qu'il s'infligea lui même une blessure comme pour se punir de quelque chose, puis il mis de l'alcool dessus et reposa le tout par terre.

Ensuite il se repositionna sur Beth, la caressait doucement les cuisses, puis l'entrejambe ce qui la fit gémir une fois de plus et assez fort.

\- Beth... chut !

C'est alors qu'il retira sa main et lui mis une fessée, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à ce qu'elle sois bien rouge.

\- Je te dirait quand tu pourra gémir, quand tu pourra avoir tes orgasmes, sinon c'est la punition ! A moins que … tu aimes ça ?

Elle le regarda et hocha doucement la tête, c'est vrai que sa position de dominant et les fessées qu'il lui a mis pouvait pas mal l'exciter.

C'est alors qu'il repris globalement elle avait compris et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait d'elle.

Il retourna donc a son entrejambe il fit glisser ses doigts puis vint y glisser sa langue tout en titillant son clitoris de ses mains expertes.

Il voyait sa respiration se saccader et les mains de la jeune fille se crispaient au rythme de ses coups de langues répétés.

\- Puisque tu as été sage je vais te récompenser mais d'abord j'ai besoin de ma dose.

C'est alors qu'il sortit la ceinture et qu'il commença a frapper sa cuisse gauche, puis la droite, puis le ventre de Beth puis il la regarda toute rouge. Il avait évacué la pression il pouvait donc en finir avec elle. Il commença par la pénétrer doucement puis de façon brutale presque animale tout en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Je te donne... le droit de jouir ma belle.

C'est alors qu'elle s'exécuta, enfin soulagée de ce poids puis comme la fois d'avant Daryl la détacha et la laissa en plan.

Il descendit au salon, sortit une feuille de sa poche arrière de pantalon et inscrit :

Beth n°666 fait, a refaire si OK.

…

 **Merci d'avoir lu et de m'avoir suivie dans ce délire, je ne suis pas une experte en récit érotiques, oui je pense que j'ai abusé de Fifty Shades of Grey mais que voulez-vous... En tout cas voilà ce que ça donne quand je dors pas et que je sèche sur une fanfic sérieuse ahah.**

 **Kiss kiss et no rage;)**

 **June**


End file.
